A Stolen Night
by shulesaddict77
Summary: She knew he would show up in Storybrooke again eventually. But she didn't expect him to show up in her hotel room in the middle of the night. Inspired by Hook's line 'I prefer it with the lights on'.
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a funny, little, smutty one-shot. Well, that was the idea. But then the characters completely turned on me, they apparently enjoy doing that to me, and now it's more a story about lust and lost with a dash of angst.**

**This is slightly AU-ish since I bring Hook back to Storybrooke in another way than he came back on the show!**

**Oh, and those of you who are familiar with my writing know what to expect when I rate one of my stories M ... but if there are any 'newbies' here, it's M-rated for a reason! So if you don't like it, don't read it! :-) **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hello, beautiful."

Emma froze for a second, automatically reaching for her gun which was of course not on her body but lying on the night stand. But how should she have known that someone would break into her hotel room? No one even knew she was here. She had needed a break and just left Henry with her parents to have a night for herself. Apparently a splendid idea since she was now standing only clad in boxer shorts and a t-shirt in a room with a stranger who could probably overpower her without much effort since her only weapon was a tube of night cream she was holding in her hand.

But then her body relaxed before her mind even could catch up. She knew that voice, she should have recognized it instantly and somehow knowing to whom the voice belonged made her exhale a relieved breath and she had to suppress a chuckle as the weirdness of the situation hit her. He was a dangerous man. She shouldn't let her guard down around him but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. If he wanted to hurt her he would have driven the sword into her when they had fought at the lake. He had over three hundred years of experience; she wouldn't have stood a chance if he had wanted her dead.

"Hook!"

"Swan!" Killian replied, flicking the light on, letting his eyes rake over her body, a smile curving up his lips. "Much better. I prefer it with the lights on."

"You prefer …." Emma started, groaning loudly as she realized what he'd just implied. "For God's sake, Hook! You broke into my room, probably pissed about me tying you up again and leaving you behind, not to mention stealing your ship, and your first words are another sexual innuendo?"

"I didn't expect you to be so forthcoming." Killian stated, pointing his hook towards her. "Your sleeping attire doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Oh my God."

"I like it."

"How can you be so awfully chipper?" Emma asked exasperatedly. "I would have expected you to turn the town upside down in search for Gold."

"He is alive?" Killian asked, his voice suddenly ice-cold. "Rumpelstiltskin is alive?"

"Shit!" Emma muttered under her breath. "You didn't know?"

"I poisoned him." Killian exclaimed. "He must be dead. He couldn't have survived this."

"It's a long story. But he survived. And Cora is dead." Emma said, adding softly. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Killian's voice slashed through the air and he jumped up from the chair, closing the distance between them, getting right into her face. "YOU ARE SORRY? Three hundred years! I spent three hundred years planning my revenge, waiting patiently for the right moment. Three hundred years, Swan! I finally had him where I wanted him. Vulnerable, without magic. I killed him. I finally got my revenge and you're telling me that it was all for nothing? That I failed? How is that possible?"

"Like I said. Long story." Emma replied, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I have all night."

"I really don't think this is the time and place ..."

"That's why you needed my ship!" Killian said, suddenly realizing why she'd stolen his ship. "You had to bring him back to Storybrooke as fast as possible. But why, Swan? Is your savior complex so huge that you couldn't let him just die? He spent almost his whole life killing people in the most cruelest way. You should have just let him die. He deserves to die."

"You are right. He killed a lot of people and maybe people can't change. Maybe he deserves to die. But I needed to safe him for one particular reason."

"And what would that reason be?"

"I couldn't let Henry's grandfather just die." Emma said quietly. "Especially not right in front of his eyes."

"Henry's grandfather?" Killian asked incredulously, before the pieces apparently clicked together in his head. "Bloody hell! You slept with his son?"

"I didn't know that he was his son back then.

"Wait a second! When Rumpelstiltskin is Henry's grandfather then …" His voice grew low, a sudden flash of deep hurt crossing his face. "Milah was his grandmother?"

"Yes, she was." Emma spoke softly. "So you see why I can't let you kill Gold."

"Doesn't matter." Killian growled. "I'm still gonna kill him. He murdered my love."

"Believe me, I wish he hadn't." Emma snapped. "If he hadn't gone after Milah and you, you wouldn't be here."

"And that's what you want, right? For me to just disappear out of your life."

"Yes." Emma said, well aware that she hadn't answered him immediately, cursing inwardly that she'd hesitated.

"You hesitated."

"What?"

"You just hesitated." Killian insisted, cocking one eyebrow.

"I did not."

"I knew you actually like me." Killian stated, the teasing back in his voice.

"I don't like you." Emma told him sharply. "I curse the day I met you. You just keep making my life so much more complicated."

"Right back at you, love. You keep stepping between me and my revenge."

"Great. At least we've got that settled."

"Great."

They were engaging in a silent staring contest, neither one of them willing to admit defeat. But then something suddenly changed and Emma had no idea how it could have happened but one moment they were staring daggers at each other and the next she was in his arms, kissing him hungrily, their tongues clashing together, their teeth clicking against each other and Emma tasted blood as she bit down on his lip hard, the urge to hurt him almost overwhelming.

This was insane. This hunger, this need. It was insane and she had to stop it. Right now. But instead of shoving him away, instead of stepping back, her hand went to his pants, her fingers opening the buttons as fast as possible, a moan escaping her as her fingers brushed over his length.

Stumbling backwards, she took him with her, her knees crashing against the bed and she tumbled onto the mattress, her hand wrapped around his shirt, yanking him down with her, their hands colliding as both reached for her boxer shorts and Emma lifted her hips and Killian almost ripped the fabric apart as he shoved it down her legs.

If she could have formed one coherent thought she would have asked herself where all this desperation came from. They were still fully clothed from the waist upwards, he was still wearing his freaking coat, he didn't even push his pants down all the way. But the urgency of the situation made her body almost go up in flames. They didn't even have the time to get rid of their clothes, she needed him so desperately in her that she just didn't care. This was plain and simple fucking. She wanted him to fuck her because there was nothing tender about it. She wanted him to drive into her, to take her hard and fast.

His hand went to her knees pressing them towards her chest, a sizzle of pleasure rushing through her as she felt his muscles clench under her fingers as he lowered himself between her legs. She could feel his mouth against her shoulder, could hear his ragged breath and his teeth dug into her flesh the same moment he pushed into her and a strangled cry escaped her as his thrusts came hard and fast.

It was as if he knew exactly what she wanted from him. It was as if he could read her mind. As she felt him tense in her arms a part of her was relieved that he hadn't been able to make her come but then his hand slipped between their bodies and his finger found her most sensitive spot, putting soft pressure on it.

"I'm not going to come without you."

His hoarse voice directly beside her ear shot hot, fiery pleasure through her body and a tremble rushed over her skin as his finger started to move in the same rhythm as he trust into her. Her body went rigid, her breath leaving her mouth in shallow bursts as he pushed her closer and closer to her release. She thought she would explode any second and when his husky voice reached her ear again, she couldn't deny his request.

"Open your eyes, Emma. Look at me!"

The moment she met his eyes she knew she'd made a mistake. They were too far gone to keep their walls up anymore and for a split second before she tumbled over the edge she could see right into his soul. He wasn't hiding anything from her and her breath hitched in her throat, her heart hammering painfully against her ribcage as his eyes told her everything she never wanted to know about him.

He'd let her in.

For a brief moment she'd seen the man he really was and the realization that she could never ever pretend that she didn't care about him slammed into her at the same moment her body got overwhelmed by the passion and she felt as if not only her body got ripped apart but also her heart as he kept pushing into her, drawing out her orgasm, his eyes never leaving hers until he finally got swept away by the passion himself and followed her over the edge.

~K&E~

His weight was pressing her into the mattress, his sweat-soaked hair was plastered against her cheek and he was still panting against her skin. Emma was lying underneath him with closed eyes, trying to pick up the pieces and put them back together again because he'd clearly shattered her into a million pieces and she couldn't let him see how much it had affected her. It was supposed to be only a quickie. Something they just needed to get over with because it had been clearly hanging in the air between them since the moment they met.

He rolled down from her and she looked up at the ceiling, hoping that this had all been a dream. She didn't just fuck with Hook. She didn't just lose control like that. What had she been thinking? Obviously she hadn't been thinking at all. But the moment his lips met hers she couldn't control her body any longer. In a blink of an eye her brain had shut down completely, her body taking what it wanted and apparently it had wanted Hook.

She would not think about the fact how amazing it had felt to have him in her, to feel him moving in and out of her. She would not think about the fact that alone kissing him had set her body on fire. She would just stand up and go to the bathroom and when she would come out again he would be gone. Because that was how these things were done. Bang the chick and flee the scene the moment it was over. He would be like any other man. Hopefully.

Slipping from the bed, she leaned down to pick up her boxer shorts from the floor and disappeared into the bathroom, glad to have a few minutes for herself. Minutes she needed desperately to pull herself together again.

~K&E ~

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd had sex like that. He wasn't even sure if he'd ever had experienced something like that. This woman was definitely the first one who had made him lose control in a very long time.

She'd made him forget for a few minutes that he hadn't killed his enemy. He hadn't revenged Milah. He was tired. Exhausted by three hundred years of plotting his revenge only to fail again. Would it ever end?

He heard the water stop in the bathroom and his eyes wandered to the door, waiting for her to emerge. He didn't want to leave. Not yet. He just wanted to forget. He didn't want to think about Rumpelstiltskin. He wanted it to be over.

He needed her. He needed her to make him forget about it. If only for a few hours.

"Why are you still here?" Emma asked annoyed. Why couldn't he act like any other man for once?

"I thought we should talk." Killian replied, actually enjoying her obvious discomfort with the situation.

"There is nothing to talk about." Emma huffed. "I completely lost my mind for a few minutes. That's all. But I found it again and this ... will never happen again."

"Losing your mind?" Killian asked amused. "Pretty accurate description for what happened over there. But believe it or not normally I'm not in such a hurry when I take a woman to bed. I prefer them writhing in pleasure underneath me, begging me for more."

She just couldn't keep her body from reacting to his deep voice, his accent making it impossible for her to keep her cool. She knew he was doing it on purpose but knowing it didn't help at all.

"Would you please leave now, Hook?" Emma said, hating the pleading tone of her voice. But she really needed him to leave. She didn't know what she would do if he would stay any longer.

"Why?"

"Because ..." Emma trailed off, staring at him as he leaned back into the chair, crossing his legs in front of him and she wouldn't be surprised if she would actually start drooling because no one should look as handsome as he did. There should be a law against it. Rubbing one hand over her face, she realized that her hands were actually shaking and she balled them into fists, meeting his gaze again, taking in a deep breath before she admitted. "I'm apparently not able to resist you and even though my brain is telling me to get the hell out of here, my body already wants you again."

"Then why fight it, love?" Killian asked softly. "We know this was going to happen sooner or later and we both know it _will_ happen again."

"But this ..." Emma gestured towards the bed, actually blushing as she remembered what happened in there just a few minutes ago. "This wasn't me.

"So, if this wasn't you ... maybe we should give it another try?" Killian leaned forward, putting his forearms on his knees, propping his chin up on his hook. "You can show me the real you."

"So not a good idea." Emma shook her head.

"Why, love? You want me and I want you." Killian stated. "It's as simple as that."

"Nothing about this situation is simple and you know it."

"Tell you what? Let's just steal one night."

"Steal one night?" Emma's voice rose in surprise. "What do you mean with that?"

"One night." Killian spoke barely above a whisper, suddenly all the amusement, all the mischief had vanished out of his eyes, his voice carrying utter sincerity as he continued. "One night where we are only Killian and Emma. One night where we forget who we are. One night where we are just enjoying each other. A stolen night."

"One night?" Emma's voice hitched, the wish to say yes pushing to the surface, her lips almost already forming the word.

"One night." Killian said, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Okay." Emma couldn't believe she actually agreed to this. But her whole body was already aching for him again. She just couldn't resist having a whole night with him. "But just this one night."

"Come here, love." He stretched his hand out and Emma stepped closer, slipping her fingers in his hand and he tugged at her hand gently, pulling her between his open legs.

She didn't know what she had expected. But certainly she hadn't expected the sudden tenderness. His fingers slipped under her shirt and he leaned forward, his mouth brushing over the taut skin of her stomach, his tongue trailing along the hem of her shorts and she shivered, her hands finding their way into his hair, realizing with slight wonder how soft it felt between her fingers. His hand trailed upwards, taking the shirt with him, his lips following the path of his hand and Emma stepped even closer, a shiver running down her spine as she felt the cool metal of his hook pressing against the small of her back.

"Hook." She whispered, not knowing what she actually wanted but sure that she just needed more than feeling the tender brush of his lips against her skin.

"Killian." His voice broke through the fog that was clouding her brain.

"What?" Emma asked confused, looking down at him.

"Killian." He repeated firmly. "My name is Killian. We agreed on it, love. Killian and Emma. For one night."

"Okay." Emma said softly, licking her lips once before she added quietly. "Killian."

His name felt foreign on her tongue. She hadn't even allowed herself to think his real name. Whenever he'd invaded her thoughts she'd thought of him as Hook. Saying his given name, made it somehow so more intimate. An intimacy she wasn't sure she wanted.

Stepping away from him, she looked at him scrutinizing for over a minute but he didn't move, giving her the time she needed and a soft sigh escaped her before she leaned forward and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the chair.

He was standing way too close to her, his nearness stealing her breath away and she just reacted on instinct, pressing her mouth against the skin his open shirt revealed, her tongue drawing lazy circles along the metal of his necklace. Her fingers slipped under his coat, brushing it off his shoulders before she trailed them down his chest, starting to unclasp his vest, letting it follow the way of his coat.

Letting her mouth trail a path up to his neck, she dropped her hands to the buttons of his shirt, pushing them through the holes slowly, enjoying to hear his breath quicken as she spread her fingers out over the muscles of his abdomen while her mouth found his, her tongue skimming over his bottom lip.

His hand found its way beneath her shirt and his fingers trailed upwards, a deep groan rumbling through his body as his fingers brushed the underside of one of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra and the thought that he'd only have to stretch his fingers to touch her nipple, shot straight into his groin.

Leaning back, he wrapped his hand around the fabric of her shirt, looking into her eyes, asking silently for permission and Emma raised her arms, making it easier for him to pull the shirt off her body.

His eyes darkened with desire as his gaze fell on her naked body and Emma took in a sharp breath as his mouth shot down and his lips closed around her nipple, sucking it in hard. The arm with his hook was firmly wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling backwards as he assaulted her breasts with his mouth and fingers, making her arch into his touch, her fingers digging hard into his shoulders as he shot wave after wave of pleasure through her body.

She was hardly able to stay upright as he let go off her and she grabbed his waist and swirled him around, pushing him towards the bed and on the mattress. Kneeling down in front of the bed Emma took off his shoes before she slowly ran her hands along his legs, relishing the feeling of the cool leather under her fingers. She had to admit it, he looked amazing in leather. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Her fingers were quickly opening the buttons of his pants, hooking her hands behind the waistband to pull them down his legs. Standing up, she stared down at him, lying on the bed in all his naked gloriousness and Emma gulped hard.

"You're gorgeous." She whispered. "Your body … damn it, Killian. This is incredible."

"I'm glad you appreciate it."

"How can I not?" Emma stretched her hand out, letting it trail over the planes of his stomach, lingering over the scars that marred his body. "You have the body of a warrior."

"Well, I'm over three hundred years old, love. You'll pick up a scar or two along the way."

"This must have hurt." Emma said softly, her fingers outlining a thick scar at the outside of his thigh.

"I told you in the hospital, I've had worse." Killian stated before a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Wanna kiss it better."

The smirk dropped off his face as she actually leaned down and brushed her lips over the whole length of the scar before she let her mouth wander up, her body rubbing softly against his as she kissed a path along his stomach and over his chest until she reached his mouth and engaged him in a slow but sultry kiss.

Flipping her over, he settled between her thighs, pushing her legs further apart, locking eyes with her.

"You're beautiful, love." Killian rasped, slipping slowly into her, his eyes taking on a stormy gray as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into her.

"Make me writhe, Captain."

Pressing his mouth on hers for another searing kiss, he started to move. Taking her with slow and deep thrusts and Emma was certain before the night was over he would make her beg.

~K&E~

Emma stared out of the window, her hand intertwined with his. She could see the light changing outside, could see how the sun started to rise. Letting go of his hand, she trailed her finger over his skin before she turned around to face him. She'd thought that he was still asleep but he was wide awake, his eyes searching hers and a feeling of loss slammed into her. The night was over. They had to let go off the Killian and Emma they'd been for one night.

As if he was sensing her distress, he pulled her closer, his mouth searching hers and Emma didn't even waste one thought on morning breath as his tongue slipped into her mouth, kissing her so softly and with such tenderness that a sob escaped her throat and a lonely tear trailed down her cheek.

She knew this was the end. She knew this one night was the only time they could be together. The reality had crept into the room with the light of the morning sun. A stolen night. That was all they could have.

"Emma, please." She could hear the emotion clouding his voice. "Please don't cry."

"I have to go." Emma replied quickly, slipping out of his arms, brushing the tear away from her cheek.

She didn't look once at him as she walked through the room and picked up her clothes, throwing everything into the bag she'd brought with her the day before. Taking a fresh set of clothes with her to the bathroom, she closed the door firmly behind her and slumped against it, biting her lip to suppress the tears that were rising up in her chest. She wanted to crawl into a ball on the floor and sob. Her heart ached, the feelings flooding her making her whole body hurt.

She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want to go. But she had to. Once again she had to be strong. She could do it. She could break down later. But right now she would get out of here with her head held high.

Walking slowly towards the mirror, she looked at her reflection, taking in her pale face, her eyes slightly red from unshed tears. It had been a long time since she'd felt that devastated. Her lips began to quiver and she pressed her hands hard against the porcelain of the sink. She would not start to cry. She would fall apart if she started to cry.

This night had been a mistake. She should have known better. She should be old enough to know that such an attraction never came without feelings and staring once again at her reflection she realized what big of a mistake she'd really made.

Because she was falling for him. She was falling for Captain Hook.

Gritting her teeth, she straightened herself. Her heart had gotten broken once by a man, she would not let that happen again. Brushing her fingers through her hair, she forced herself to smile.

"Will you ever learn from your mistakes, Swan?" She whispered, gulping down the tears.

Taking in a deep breath, she pushed herself back from the sink and gathered the things she had left in the bathroom, throwing them all in the bag she'd taken with her. Grabbing the bag tightly, she inhaled deeply again, her other hand on the knob of the door before she turned it and stepped into the room.

Her gaze fell immediately on him and seeing him propped up against the headboard, the sheet bunched around his waist, his hook glimmering in the sun light, his eyes looking at her intensely, she almost threw herself back into his arms.

Giving him a shaky smile, she walked to the door and she was already half way out as she stopped. She couldn't go without saying anything. She just couldn't. Turning around slowly she met his gaze again, her voice shaking slightly as she whispered. "Killian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for this stolen night." Emma said barely above a whisper and she felt the tears burning at the back of her eyes as she added. "I'll never forget it."

Killian stared at the closed door for several minutes without moving a muscle. She was gone. The night was over. He'd wanted to have this night with her to make him forget and he actually hadn't thought of Rumpelstiltskin once during the night. Even now his mind wasn't busy with coming up with a new plan to kill him.

Sitting up, he propped his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hand. It had been plain and simple. One night. Just one night and it had been one hell of a night. She had given him everything, demanding more and more of him to the point where the exertion had almost made him black out.

Closing his eyes, he rubbed his hand over his face, pictures of her writhing under him flickering over his closed eyelids, her husky voice, saying his name over and over again, was still ringing in his ears. He could still taste her, he could still smell their arousal lingering in the air surrounding him. Jumping up, he rushed to the window and yanked it open, taking in the fresh air in huge gulps.

This had been a mistake. He should have left after the first time. He shouldn't have stayed. Because one night wasn't nearly enough. It had just fueled the fire and now his whole body was burning.

They would never work. They could never be together. Too much obstacles were standing in their way. But he had seen the tear slipping down her cheek when she had said good-bye to him.

Maybe everything was speaking against them but it hadn't stopped them from developing feelings for each other. Because this night hadn't been all about sex. Somehow she'd managed to get through the wall he had built around his heart. He'd promised himself to never ever fall in love with a woman again but apparently, after three hundred years of keeping that promise, he had gone and fallen in love again.

The epiphany that he loved her should have shocked him but it actually calmed his raging thoughts. He was in love with her. He was in love with Emma Swan.

They had agreed on one night. But that was before he'd realized that he wanted so much more from her than only one night of passionate sex. He wanted her. He wanted everything and he would find a way to get it.

* * *

**I might pick this story up sometime along the road but it will definitely not be anytime soon! I have way too much WIP's on my hands already.**

**I have to admit I gave myself a lot of feels while writing it, my throat even closed up during certain scenes. I hope I got the feelings across because I actually broke my own heart a little bit with this story. And that proves how utterly obsessed I am with these two. It's ridiculous!**

**So, hit me with your thoughts and please review! :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much everyone for this overwhelming response. So many people are already following this story even though I told you that it could take a while until the next update. I wasn't even 100% certain that I would continue it. So thanks again. **

**Okay, go grab your Kleenex box and while you are on the way pour yourself a glass of wine even if it's way too early for that. You might need it afterwards. Probably even a shot of Tequila to deal with the feels. :-) **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You don't look very rested." Mary Margaret said quietly as she followed Emma to her room.

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why? I thought you went to the hotel to relax."

"That was my intention but then someone decided to drop by." Emma said, trying to keep her voice even, hoping that Mary Margaret hadn't caught the slight quiver in her voice at the end of the sentence.

"Drop by?"

"Yes, sneaked into my room and scared the crap out of me." Emma elaborated.

"Who?"

"Actually, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Emma?" Mary Margaret said in this slightly reproachful tone, making her mouth tilt up into a smile for a second because in moments like this she really sounded like a mother. Swirling around to her and meeting her gaze, she realized that Mary Margaret wouldn't go away before she got her answer so it was better to tell her right away.

"It was Kill …" Emma stopped in the middle of his name, not able to complete it because she didn't think she could keep it together when she said his given name. "It was Hook."

"So you getting not much sleep?" Mary Margaret scowled but then the penny dropped and she threw a look over her shoulder, making sure that David wasn't anywhere nearby. He would freak out when he heard about Emma having sex with Hook. "You don't mean you stayed up all night talking, I guess."

Emma turned her head, looking her in the eyes for the first time since she entered the apartment and Mary Margaret's heart clenched in her chest as she saw the utter desperation on her daughter's face.

"It was the most amazing night of my life and ..." Emma whispered, hating how small her voice sounded. "It hurts. It really, really hurts."

"What happened?" Mary Margaret's eyes swept over Emma's body just to check if she was bodily harmed. Not that she had been really concerned. She had caught Hook once staring at her daughter when he'd thought no one was seeing it. He would not harm her. At least physically. But it seemed he had apparently inflicted an emotional wound, though.

"We … this would never work. We have no future." Emma lifted her hand, pressing her fingers over her eyes and her voice trembled as she continued, the words barely audible. "So we decided to end it right there. One night. That was the deal."

Emma heard the floor boards creaking and when she felt Mary Margaret's hand on her arm, she flinched back, the contact making everything all to real and her eyes snapped open as she stumbled back until her back hit the window sill.

"Don't touch me." Emma hissed, sighing as she saw the hurt flashing over her mother's eyes. "I'm ... I'm sorry. It's just ... it's too much. I can't take it. Not right now. If you give me any comfort I might break down. So please don't. I don't wanna break down."

"Okay." Mary Margaret said quietly. "Do you wanna be left alone?"

"Yeah. I just … I just need a few minutes to myself." Emma told her, throwing her a wavering smile. "Could you keep Henry occupied for a little while?"

"Sure." Mary Margaret replied and walked towards the door but in the doorway she turned around to her again, saying softly. "But Emma?"

Emma looked up and Mary Margaret almost regretted addressing her in the first place, the hurt so clear on her face, her whole body rigid with tension. But she was her daughter and she needed to at least attempt to give her some advice.

"If it hurts so much to not be with him you should probably consider the possibility that it would hurt less if you would just take the risk and be with him."

The moment Mary Margaret disappeared around the corner Emma turned towards the window, pressing her hands against the window sill until her knuckles went white and bending her head, she took in a deep breath. As a drop of wetness hit her hand she opened her eyes in surprise and stared at the blob on her hand confused for a second until another drop hit her and realizing that she was actually crying her hands curled up into fists and gritting her teeth she gulped hard, denying the tears to keep falling.

Mary Margaret was wrong. It would hurt even more if she would decide to be with him just to lose him again. Because she _would_ lose him. She had always lost everything in her life that was important to her and maybe not being with him would keep him safe.

She knew it was completely irrational to think that pushing him away might save his life and that staying with her would cause his death. She had no reason to believe that he would die anytime soon. He survived three hundred years. Three hundred years he'd spent living a very dangerous life.

But she couldn't let him in just so that he would get ripped out of her life and never come back. Losing Graham had hurt but she barely knew him and her feelings towards him had just begun to blossom. Maybe she would have fallen in love with him but she hadn't been in love with him the moment he died.

But Killian?

He'd sneaked up on her, peeling layer after layer away from her defenses until he could just look at her and make her feel as if he could look directly into her soul. Last night she'd admitted to herself that she was falling for him but now, in broad daylight, she realized that she was already beyond the falling in love part. She didn't know when it happened, if there even had been a distinct moment where her feelings had changed or if it had been a slow progression but ... she was already in love with him.

But knowing about her feelings didn't make her change her mind. It would hurt less if she would just push him away now. He would leave Storybrooke eventually and she would never see him again. She could live with a broken heart. She'd survived it before. As long as she knew that he was out there. Somewhere. And she would always have her memories. The memories of one perfect night.

~K&E~

One week later Emma still felt slightly disconnected from her own body as if she would walk through thick fog, everything seemed kind of blurry and far away. The nights were torturing her with dreams about their stolen night and during the day she needed all her strength to keep up the pretense that everything was just fine, the effort leaving her emotional drained at the end of the day, making her even more vulnerable for the dreams about him.

She hadn't seen him since this night, his ship being gone the next day and while a part of her hoped that he had just left without saying anything, another part was hurt that he didn't even say good-bye. But she could hardly complain since he apparently had exactly done what she had wished he would do.

Leave Storybrooke.

Right now her heart was still bleeding but it would stop eventually. She knew it would. It had healed after Neal had left her, frankly it had left scars but it had still healed enough for her to go on with her life. She just needed to get through the first stage. There would come a time where she could look at the memories of their night together without feeling as if her heart would get ripped out. There would come a time where remembering him wouldn't feel like a knife twisting in her gut.

It would get better. It would get easier. Eventually.

~K&E~

He had given her a week. A week in which he hoped she had missed him. A week in which she had had time to take a look at her feelings towards him. He was watching her from a far, leaning casually against the wall. No one who gave him a second look would have guessed that a raging whirlwind of emotions was racing through his body, his posture giving nothing away.

He had definitely missed her. He had missed her so much that only seeing her again made his heart swell in his chest. But something about her posture, something about her hunched form made a sliver of worry slipping down his spine. She looked exhausted. She looked as if she could barely keep herself upright.

She was talking to David and Killian was tempted to rush over there and knock him on his ass for not taking care of his own daughter but then he looked closer and noticed that she was actually trying desperately to put up a front and her father was apparently not as good at reading her than he was. Because she might fool everyone else around her but she was not fooling him.

A part of him felt revived seeing her like this because she was clearly affected by his absence over the past week but another part was angry with her for being so damn stubborn, for being so damn scared that giving them a shot might backfire and leave her with more emotional scars than before.

Waiting patiently until David left her, Killian pushed himself away from the wall and followed her as she walked down the sidewalk towards the Sheriff's station. The moment he was close enough for her to hear him, he said in a calm tone. "Did you miss me, Sheriff?"

Emma stopped dead in her tracks, her body going rigid as his voice reached her ears. Was she already daydreaming? Was she already so delusional that she now even heard his voice in broad daylight?

Her heart hammered in her chest and she brushed her suddenly sweaty palms over her pants, trying to get a grip on her emotions. If he really was standing behind her she didn't want him to see how much his sudden appearance had thrown her.

Steeling herself inwardly, she turned around slowly, promising herself that she would not give any reaction but as her gaze fell on him, standing directly under the glow of a street lamp, her heart skipped a beat and she could feel a sob rising up in her chest.

Straightening her shoulders, she scolded herself for being so utterly ridiculous that only looking at him in his familiar black leather outfit made her body react in a blink of an eye. She wanted nothing more than just close the gap between them and kiss the hell out of him.

God, she had missed him so much.

Folding her arms over her chest, she threw him an ice-cold stare, hoping that for once he wasn't able to see right through her. "What are you doing here, Hook?"

"We need to talk." Killian replied, walking briskly towards her and grabbing her arm, he yanked her into the next alley.

Hissing out an angry grunt, she pulled her arm out of his hand, swirling around to exclaim angrily. "I don't think so."

When his stormy eyes met hers the expression in them made her actually take a step back. It wasn't the cocky glint she was used to, it wasn't the hardened glance of a man out for revenge. It wasn't even the passionate look she had witnessed during their one stolen night. No, this look was different.

His eyes were burning into hers, full of anger and something she couldn't identify before he suddenly blinked. The moment his eyes opened again the expression was gone. Now all she could see was a slight exhaustion, making the wrinkles around his eyes deepen as he stepped closer and in a complete uncharacteristic gesture he raised his hand and rubbed it through his hair, leaving it standing up in all directions and a whimper almost escaped her as the urge to reach out to him and trail her fingers through his hair made her almost tremble.

"I know we agreed on one night but I can't stop thinking about you, Emma." His voice was soft but also carrying such an intensity that a shiver ran down her spine. "I can't just forget. My body is burning. Burning for you."

"Don't do this. We had a deal." Emma replied, taking a step back to get more distance between them and looking up at him, she folded her arms over her chest again, needing to hold on to something. "This ... we ... it would never work. We both know that."

"But forgetting about it is working for you?" Killian asked, his voice growing lower and as he continued his words came out on a rush as if he needed to say them without givinig her a chance to interrupt him. "Because I swear, Swan, I can still taste you on my tongue. Every night I shoot up in bed, my whole body trembling, expecting you to be lying right beside me because my dreams are so vivid that when I wake up I'm already rock hard and I just want to turn around and slip into you but you are not there so I have to take matters into my own hand. Picturing you, yearning for you while my hand is giving me the release I need. It is driving me insane, Emma. I want you with such a desperation that it physically hurts."

"Please Killian, I can't ..." Emma whispered, turning around, not able to look at him anymore.

Killian balled his hand into a fist, the urge to punch the wall almost unbearable. He wanted to just throw her against the wall and show her how much she wanted him. Bloody hell, he could actually _feel_ how much she wanted him, her need matching his, seeming to roll in waves over him.

Stepping closer he invaded her personal space, his chest brushing against her back as he leaned forward, his hand reaching up to push her hair back and his lips ghosted over her ear as he whispered hoarsely. "This won't go away, Swan. This need ... this hunger ... it will eat us up if we don't give in."

Emma tightened her arms around her waist, his voice setting her whole body on fire and digging her fingers into her flesh, she bit her lip, trying to ignore his nearness, trying to ignore her body which was screaming at her to turn around and just kiss him and to hell with all the reasons why they shouldn't be together.

"It has to go away. I won't let it consume me." Emma said determined. "It will be a faint memory eventually."

"You are a much stronger person than I am, Emma." Killian said softly, stepping away from her. "I don't think I stand even a small chance to fight it. This night is branded into my brain. YOU are branded into my brain."

Emma didn't turn around to him, she wouldn't look at him anymore. Because she knew one look would be her undoing. She couldn't resist him. She wanted him too much. But she would not let her body win over her brain. So she stayed rooted to the spot, waiting for him to just give up and leave her.

She almost let out a sigh of relief as she heard his boots clinking against the concrete and she loosened her death grip on her arms. But then she heard him suddenly stop and she couldn't help looking over her shoulder after a minute of complete silence.

Her eyes met his and the breath got knocked out of her as she realized that he wasn't hiding anything form her. An open book. That was exactly what he was for her. She could read him like a book. She could see it in his eyes that what he wanted to tell her was important and she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it.

"One more thing, Swan." His voice seemed to brush over her skin and she turned around completely, facing him directly.

"What?" Emma said in a harsh tone.

He waited so long to say something that she already wondered if he would say anything at all, but then he straightened his shoulders and his voice grew soft as he finally spoke. "I love you."

His words slammed into her and all she could do was stare at him with her mouth wide open and a sad smile tilted up one corner of his mouth as he added quietly. "I thought you should know."

Without giving her time to reply anything he turned around and walked away and Emma slumped back against the wall, slipping down to the ground slowly. Bringing her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and without any forewarning the sobs burst out of her, shaking her whole body.

Pressing her face against her knees, she gritted her teeth, trying to get her meltdown under control with sheer will power but apparently the last week had weakened her to the point that she was helpless against the emotions that were coursing through her.

She wanted to make his words unsaid. She didn't want to hear them. He had no right to say them. She didn't even doubt the truthfulness of his words for one second. He meant every single word.

But knowing that her feelings weren't one-sided made it only harder. Being in love didn't mean that they could lose all common sense. Sometimes love was not enough. Sometimes the circumstances made it impossible to be with the one person who was able to complete you. To be with the one person who seemed to be your soul mate.

It wouldn't get better. It wouldn't get easier. It would just get worse.

* * *

**Was that feels inducing enough for you? It definitely gave me feels and I'm the writer, so I know where this story is headed. I hope I could live up to your expectations. **

**Enjoy your weekend, fellow shipmates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much, guys! Every time I look at this story and see how many reviews, alerts and favorites it had gotten after only two chapters … I'm just floored. I pour a lot of heart blood into this story, so it makes me really happy when I can give my fellow shipmates a lot of feels with this story. **

**Oh, and I don't think you need some tissues this time. Well, you might still need some. Because this chapter is also very feels inducing but this time in a good way. :-)**

**And for everyone who is interested. This chapter was written while I listened to '**_Broken_**' by Depeche Mode and '**_Love Me To The End_**' by Deine Lakaien. Both pretty dark songs but I really like them. Especially the second one. Gives me a ton of nostalgic feelings.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Her whole body felt stiff as she lifted her head from her knees, staring at the opposite wall. She didn't know how much time had passed since he'd left her but she was feeling chilled to her bones, a feeling of hollowness and utter exhaustion occupying her body and mind. Alone the thought to get up and start moving seemed too much.

He loved her? He couldn't love her. They were so wrong for each other. Everything was speaking against them.

Drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down hard until she tasted blood. She would not start crying again. Closing her eyes, she tried to find the strength in her to stand up but the only thing she could find were pictures of him smiling at her, pictures of him bantering with her, his voice ringing inside her head, a voice that whispered hoarse endearments into her ear while he made love to her. Her throat closed up again and she balled her hand into a fist, digging her nails into her skin.

But all of a sudden a ball of hot anger coiled up in her stomach. She'd promised herself she would never ever get her heart broken by a man ever again. He had no freaking right to say these words and then just leave her. She would not let him get away with this.

"What the hell!" Emma growled, pushing herself up from the ground, swaying slightly as her stiff muscles protested against the movement. "Pull yourself together, Swan! You're pathetic. Crying your heart out over a man!"

Brushing her fingers over her cheeks to wipe away the last remnants of the tears, she straightened herself and a determined expression appeared on her face, the anger simmering like a low flame inside her and she turned around, breaking out into a jog, suddenly eager to get to his ship and give him a piece of her mind as fast as possible.

~K&E~

He was feeling old as if all of a sudden his body felt every single one of his three hundred years. Revenge. This hot need coursing through his veins for three hundred years had kept him going. But now he just felt drained.

It needed one woman. One single woman to make him turn his back on his revenge. It probably shouldn't surprise him. He'd only loved that deeply once before in his life.

One woman. Milah.

Her death was the reason that he'd started a hunt after one man, never losing sight of his one and only goal. Killing Rumpelstiltskin.

But then he met Emma and everything changed. It didn't hit him like a brick. It wasn't love at first sight. The change was subtle, sneaking up on him. He never even realized that she was healing his heart piece by piece with each encounter. She was sassy, she was strong, she was beautiful. She was just Emma.

And now she was all he could think about. He fell in love with her and he fell hard. He'd wanted to shake her, back there in the alley, wanted to kiss her, wanted to make her see how much he needed her, how much she needed him. But he knew how stubborn she was. It would have made things just worse.

Ripping at his clothes with more force than necessary, he shrugged out of his vest, not bothering with unbuttoning his shirt, just pulling it over his head and crumbling it to a ball into his hand, he threw it over to the bed, his gaze falling on the bottle of rum standing on the table and walking over, he snatched it from the surface, deciding that he might as well get bloody drunk tonight

He lifted the bottle to his mouth, already anticipating the burn of the alcohol down his throat as suddenly the door behind him was yanked open and smashed with a loud thud against the wall and he swirled around, watching a blond fury rushing into his cabin.

Emma's heart pounded in her chest, her breaths came out in shallow bursts since she almost sprinted to his ship, wanting to find him before the anger vanished again and then her gaze fell on him and she felt as if someone had just punched the air out of her lungs.

Why the hell was he standing half-naked in front of her?

The moment the question had formed in her head she realized how ridiculous it was. She'd been the one rushing onto his ship and into his cabin without knocking but seeing him standing only clad in his leather pants right in front of her, made her heart jump into her throat and the fact that he was still able to arouse her with his bare torso despite the anger she was feeling made her even angrier.

Her body was aching for him, her whole being was longing for him and knowing that she was only a hairsbreadth away from just throwing herself into his arms and take what she wanted the most, she just snapped and lashed out, with a violence that even surprised herself.

"You fucking bastard!" Rushing towards him, she pushed him against his chest, a surge of satisfaction rushing through her as he stumbled backwards. "How dare you say I love you. You are not allowed to say these words. Do you hear me?"

He could just stand there stock still, her sudden appearance completely taking him by surprise and he still couldn't say anything as she yanked the bottle out of his hand and took a big gulp and before he could react she raised her arm and threw the bottle against the wall, not caring where the splinters landed.

"Emma?" Killian said softly, taking a step towards her, but she was just pushing him away again and he feared she would trash his whole cabin before she would calm down.

"You sided with Cora." Emma snapped, all the moments he'd betrayed her, hurt her, rushing back. "Left us there and I needed to get back to Henry. You asshole just left me there."

"You were the one who left me first." Killian replied harshly, his patience wearing thin as he tried desperately to hold on to the last strains of sanity before they both would tumble into a fight where they would say things they didn't really want to say. "Remember, love? At the top of the beanstalk. How could you even be so sure that he wouldn't kill me? You couldn't. I could have died, Swan. But you didn't care."

"I didn't care?" Emma spatted. "You know what, pirate? Caring makes you weak and you betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" Killian asked incredulously. "I never told you a lie and you might still not believe it. But I wouldn't have done the same."

"Whatever gets you to your goal first, right?"

"Gods, Emma." Killian said quietly, rubbing his hand over his face. "It feels like a lifetime ago that I said that to you. Stop pretending that there is nothing between us. I never wanted to hurt you."

"And what about the sword fight at Lake Nostos?" Emma exclaimed.

"I threw it." Killian said softly.

"You did what?"

"I have three hundred years of experience, Swan." Killian replied, suddenly feeling tired. "If I would have wanted you dead, I would have killed you in seconds."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You know it's true."

"Then we are even."

"Even?" Killian just stared at her for a second, contemplating if she was trying to make a joke but he could see that she was actually serious and his temper boiled, rushing to the surface. "You never actually did anything for me, love. We are not remotely close to even."

"I saved your life, you fucking asshole." Emma said harshly. "I went to New York because of you, you moron."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Gold told me every minute he doesn't spend in Storybrooke is a minute he can't kill you. So I went with him to Manhattan."

Killian actually took a step back upon hearing her words, completely taken by surprise. "You went with him to protect me?"

"Yeah! And you know what?" Emma closed the gap again, getting right into his face. "I shouldn't have. I should not care about you. I just shouldn't."

"Emma, I ..."

"You can't love me." Emma hissed. "It's wrong. We are wrong."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I know exactly how I feel and I'm done playing any games with you. Because true love is rare. If anyone knows that than it's me." Killian wrapped his hand around her neck, tilting her head upwards, forcing her to look him straight in the eyes. "So I will say it again to get it into your stubborn head. I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma raised her hand and slapped him. Hard. His head swirled around and he let go of her neck, his fingers reaching for the corner of his mouth, wiping away a trickle of blood.

"I hate you." Emma shouted, raising her hand again. She was so furious right now that she couldn't even think clearly anymore. "Fuck you, Hook. Just fuck you."

"That's enough." Killian stated, catching her hand in mid-air before she could hit him again.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Yanking her hand out of his grip, she started to pound her fists against his chest and Killian didn't know how to calm her down, so he just wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his chest.

She stayed rigid in his embrace and he turned his head and pressed his lips into her hair, his throat closing up as he mumbled. "I love you. I love you."

He repeated the same words over and over again, hoping that she would finally believe him if he just said it often enough. He felt her taking in a shuddering breath and then her hands uncurled at her sides, her fingers stretching, brushing over his skin, trailing along his spine and he could feel her head tilt, her lips skimming over his neck and then all of a sudden she pushed him back, just to yank him back a second later, her lips crushing on his, her tongue darting into his mouth, demanding from him to respond with the same passion.

He didn't even know how they managed to get rid of their clothes but one minute she was still fully clothed and the other they were both naked and he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body into hers, his mouth covering hers, kissing her hungrily and he lifted her up, her legs coming around his waist and with one swift move he was in her, both letting out a groan as he buried himself in her completely.

He trusted into her. Once. Twice. And then he stopped, his mouth getting less aggressive, his tongue tracing her bottom lip and he whispered hoarsely. "Say it!"

"You are a bastard." Emma let out on a moan as he shifted slightly, pushing even deeper into her.

"Well, that's quite true but that's not what I want to hear right now." Killian growled, taking her ear lobe between his teeth, tugging at it softly before he let his tongue trail along the shell of her ear.

"Fuck me?"

"I'm already doing that." Killian replied, slipping out of her and pushing back into her with more force than necessary, showing her exactly that fucking her wouldn't be a problem for him. But Emma knew he didn't want to only fuck her and his next words told her precisely that. "Say it, Emma. Say it out loud."

Pulling out he stared down at her, waiting a few seconds before he slammed into her again. "Emma, I need to hear it. I want you to say the words."

He was buried in her to the hilt, she could see his pulse hammering in his neck, could hear the pleading tone in his voice and her eyes fell on his hook, tears starting to rise up in her chest. He had been a broken man. Driven by his need for revenge, needing to avenge the death of his love. But here he was. Three hundred years later. Not broken anymore. She had done this to him. She had healed him.

A lonely tear slipped down her cheek as she raised her eyes and looked into his, lifting her hands to cup his face, holding his gaze as she said softly. "I love you. I didn't want to fall in love with you but it happened despite all my efforts to fight it, to ignore it." Tilting her head, her lips brushed over his, her next words barely above a whisper. "I love you, Killian Jones."

And if her words had unleashed something in him he took her hard and fast, taking her to the small line between lust and pain, holding her there for what seemed like an eternity before he threw her over the edge, following her only seconds later.

~K&E~

Emma shivered in the draft that brushed over her as she was standing at the window with only the bed sheet wrapped around her. She had woken up in the middle of the night, feeling slightly disoriented until the events of the last night had come back to her and now she was feeling overwhelmed by her own emotions.

They were just too much. He was just too much. He made her feel too much.

She bit her tongue, trying to suppress the sobs that threatened to slip over her lips. She would not cry again. Not again.

But then she heard him shifting, the bed sheet rustling as he pushed himself up and his hoarse voice drifted over to her. "Love? Everything okay?"

She turned around, looking at his dark form on the bed. She couldn't see his face in the dim light but his words were still ringing in her ears and just like that she lost it, crumbling down on the ground, the sobs wracking her body as she broke down.

He was by her side in seconds, picking her up from the ground and carrying her back to the bed, pulling her into his lap. He was just holding her, saying nothing at all as she cried and cried. She tried to pull herself together but she couldn't stop and finally she just gave up the fight and pressed herself harder against his body, seeking comfort in his arms and slowly the sobs subsided and she shifted slightly in his arms, pressing her ear against his chest, her racing thoughts calming down as she listened to his steady heart beat.

"You are not alone, Emma." Killian whispered into the silence. "I'm scared, too."

His soft spoken confession made tears well up in her eyes again. He could always read her like an open book. Of course he knew why she'd broken down.

"But we are in this together." Killian added softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you."

"You can't promise me that."

"But I can promise you that I will never leave you as long as there is a small spark of life in me." He leaned back, he needed to see her face. "I love you, Emma. Maybe we shouldn't have fallen in love with each other but we did. It's not rational. But love rarely is. It's just … it's just love."

"But what if we fail."

"We won't." Killian said firmly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I can't lose you. I wouldn't survive it."

"Isn't that a little over dramatic?"

"Considering that I spent three hundred years chasing one man after he killed the woman I loved?" Killian asked and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as he added. "I don't think so."

But then the smile dropped off her face as she suddenly realized how much he'd actually been in love with Milah. "Killian, I'm not worth it."

"Not worth it?" Killian asked baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not Milah." Emma admitted quietly.

"I don't want you to be her. I want you, Emma. I want just you. Look at me!" Killian pulled her chin up so that she had to face him. "I want _you_."

"Okay." Emma replied softly, snuggling back into his embrace.

"So, you are not backing away again?"

"No, I'm all in." Emma mumbled against his chest before she continued, her voice so small that he could hardly understand her. "You and me. Together."

"Yes. You and me."

Killian tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. They would find a way to make this work. They just had to. Because what he had told her was actually true. He didn't believe he could go on with his life without her. He wouldn't have believed it if someone would have told him a few months ago that he would find love again. But he had and he would not lose it again. This time the love would last forever.

* * *

**So, there is one chapter left and it's going to be so sappy that your teeth will hurt but I'm a hopeless romantic and I'm a sucker for sappy endings. But if you don't like it you can just stop reading here. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**When I came to the end of this chapter I was like 'I can't post this. It's way too sappy.' But then I just thought 'What the heck! I like sappy.' So consider yourself warned. It's going to pull your teeth out! At least the ending of this chapter. :-)**

**Oh, and I didn't intend to include any smut in this chapter but Killian and Emma disagreed. They are just so naughty. Not my fault. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Emma stepped on the pier, turning around to wait for Killian, furrowing her brows as she saw him still standing on the ship. Tilting her head, she eyed him thoughtfully, a smirk suddenly tugging at the corner of her mouth as she noticed the worried expression on his face.

He'd faced sea monsters, fought battles with other ships, he'd spent years in Neverland, a land far more dangerous than the fairy tales in 'her' world were letting on. He was a pirate. A over three hundred years old pirate. But he hesitated when it came to meeting her parents, really meeting them, as her boyfriend, and knowing that made her heart thump hard against her ribcage. Seeing his vulnerability made her love for him grow even more and she didn't think that was possible.

"Killian?" She said softly and when his eyes met hers she stretched out her hand, waiting for him to join her.

He walked down the gangway slowly, looking like he was on his way to his own execution and Emma had to bite her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Gone was the frightening pirate. Right now he looked like he would never harm a fly.

As he stepped down from the gangway his hand closed around hers, gripping it more tightly than necessary and Emma's urge to laugh disappeared in an instant. He was really worried.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Killian said quietly, "He is gonna kill me."

"We are doing this." She said firmly, lifting her hand to tilt his face towards her. "You told me you wanted all. Did you change your mind?"

"No." Killian said quickly, turning around to wrap his arms around her as if he feared she would run away if he wouldn't hold on to her. "Of course not."

"Well, then this is part of it." Emma smirked, her thumb brushing over his scruff. "You know, meeting the parents."

"I already know your parents." Killian replied gruffly.

"You know Mary Margaret but knocking out David doesn't fall into the category of meeting the parents."

"Like I said, he won't be pleased hearing about our changed relationship."

"Hmm, he might punch you in the face but ..." Emma trailed off, her mouth tilting up into a grin.

"You actually like imaging him punching me, don't you?" Killian asked, not able to keep a slightly accusing tone out of his voice.

"Sorry!" Emma couldn't suppress a girlish giggle as she looked up into his face and seeing the somewhat annoyed expression her smile broadened even further as she leaned back. "You know, this picture has its appeal."

"If you keep up with the teasing, I'm just gonna take you against the next wall." His smile grew smug as he heard the hitch in her breath and pulling her closer to him, he let his lips brush over her ear, enjoying the shiver he could feel rushing over her body. "Don't think for a second I wouldn't do it."

"Ah, shit." Emma groaned, her body already shifting closer to his, already aching for him again and deciding that she didn't want to be reasonable right now, she stepped back and grabbed his hand. "Screw it!"

Killian raised one eyebrow in amusement as she dragged him towards the next boat house and slapped her hand against the door with such force that if it hadn't been unlocked to begin with he was sure she would have kicked it in.

She practically shoved him against the next wall, her mouth already assaulting him before his back even hit the wall and he mumbled under her lips. "You're insatiable!"

Her hands were already roaming over his stomach, his shirt was already untucked from his pants and Emma pressed her mouth against his throat, her tongue brushing over his skin as her lips ghosted along his neck.

"What's the matter, pirate?" She asked, her voice already husky. "Can't keep up with me?"

"I can always keep up with you." Killian growled, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and swirling her around, he pressed her hard against the wall, his mouth crushing down on hers.

This was completely insane. They'd just spent the whole night making love to each other without getting much sleep and here they were only an hour later. Already tearing at each other's clothes again. He knew they shouldn't need it so much. He knew after last night they should be sated for at least the day. But they weren't.

She was as aggressively as he was and she was surprised that she could keep herself from ripping his shirt open as her fingers fumbled with the buttons. She had no clue why they still were so desperate. It felt as if they had waited for this forever, as if they didn't just have sex about an hour ago.

And then he plunged into her, pushing her higher up against the wall, her shirt riding up, her back scraping over the wood, probably leaving bruises but she didn't care. She just wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist, urging him to thrust deeper and he fulfilled her silent wish, driving even harder into her, picking up his pace, his body slamming into hers over and over again until she exploded around him, taking him with her.

"Is this going to be a recurring occurrence?" Killian asked hoarsely, his head resting against the wall, his breath still slightly erratic.

"What?" Emma replied, her hands trailing along his spine.

"Having wall sex." Killian told her, leaning back slightly before he added teasingly. "Because I might need to start working out if I always have to support your weight."

"That's your way of telling a woman that she is too heavy?"

"No." Killian said quickly, a saucy grin appearing on his face as he continued. "As long as I can jab you with my sword you'll never be too heavy."

Emma's head hit the wall hard as she jerked back, glaring at him accusingly. "Your sword?" Raising one eyebrow, she squeezed her walls around him, chuckling as he let out a low groan. "That's kind of a measly version of a sword. Don't you think?"

"Oh, this measly version seems to satisfy you just fine. Or do you have any complaints?"

"No. No complaints at all."

"Good."

"Ready to meet my parents yet?"

"Can't I enjoy the afterglow?"

"We are in a boat house, Jones! Not the best place to enjoy the afterglow."

Emma was actually dazzled by the big smile that erupted on his face and she shook her head slightly, a smile curving up her lips as she asked. "What?"

"You called me Jones."

"Well, it's your name, isn't it?" Emma replied, trying to sound nonchalantly but failing miserably as she tried to keep the laughter down but it just bubbled up, slipping over her lips. But she almost choked on it when she locked eyes with him, the intensity of his gaze taking her breath away.

"Yes, it is." Killian said quietly as he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers, his kiss being sensual but so intense at the same time that she felt herself tightening around him and releasing her lips on a soft groan, he pushed back. "If I'm staying in you a second longer we won't make it to your parents today, Swan. I will drag you back to the ship and make love to you all day."

"Quite tempting." Emma replied, leaning her head against his shoulder, her legs still tightly wrapped around him. She didn't want to let him go just yet. This was just all still so new. Finally letting herself feel again. Finally letting someone in again. If she could she would just stay in this moment forever. With him in her, her body exhausted after another round of insanely fulfilling sex. She didn't want to let go of this moment. Their position wasn't comfortably at all. But she actually shifted closer to him, drawing out a groan of him as she refused to let him slip out of her and she felt him already growing again inside of her.

"Emma, I just can't ..."

She silenced him with her mouth, kissing him softly before she whispered against his lips. "Just one more time, Killian. I need you one more time."

He couldn't refuse her anything. Not when his body wanted her so much that he already started to push into her as deep as he could before his brain even registered what he was doing and they forgot everything around them as they were getting lost in the sensations, as every thrust of him pushed them closer to edge until they tumbled over it once again.

~K&E~

She could see that he was nervous and that he was trying to hide it. As they reached the door to the apartment Emma stopped, slipping her arm around his waist, leaning her body into his.

"You have nothing to worry about. I want you here." Emma said quietly, tightening her grip before she leaned back, looking up into his face. "I chose you."

"I know." Killian replied, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips. "We chose each other."

"Ready?"

He inhaled a deep breath before he nodded. He knew how much it meant to her. She had to live without her parents for so long that she might not realize it fully but she needed their approval of her choice. He knew she was a strong person. He knew she would stay with him even if her parents wouldn't approve. But it would hurt her and he didn't want her to go through this. He needed the acceptance of her parents because she needed it and he would do anything to make that happen.

"Ready."

It seemed as if he had just stepped into the apartment as a fist already slammed into his face and he stumbled back a step, their conversation about Charming hitting him crossing his mind and his mouth curved up into a smile when he realized that Emma might actually have the same thought. He would take another punch just to make her happy.

"This is for the last time we've met." David hissed and seeing the look Emma and Hook shared his temper got the better of him and without giving Hook the chance to defend himself he let a left jab follow, his fist connecting with Hook's cheek bone. "And this is for sleeping with my daughter."

"Dad?" Emma exclaimed, stepping between him and Hook.

"Now you are calling me Dad. That's a low blow, Emma." David replied, realizing that he was probably overreacting because he knew Emma was old enough to make her own choices. He knew that he had no right to question her decision and apparently she had chosen Hook. But he couldn't help it. Sometimes the overprotective father side in him just overpowered the part that wished they could just be friends. "And just so you know. It's not working."

"You okay?" Emma asked, ignoring David for the moment as she turned around to Killian, tilting his head towards the light to see what damage David's fist had caused.

"Funny that you ask, considering that you've hit me only a few hours ago." Killian replied, licking with his tongue over his split lip. "Must be a thing in the Charming family."

"I apologized for that." Emma said, her hand trailing down his throat, settling on his chest, her fingers slipping under his shirt.

"Yeah, in more than one way." Killian responded suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mary Margaret took one glance at David and cleared her throat to get the attention of the couple in front of her, her hand closing firmly around David's arm to hold him back. She didn't want him to hit Hook again. "You might want to keep the pillow talk to the bed room."

Emma looked confused at her mother before her gaze fell on her father, her features changing immediately and she stepped closer, putting her hand on his arm as she said softly. "Dad, I love him. Mom told me once that the wall around my heart might keep out pain but it also keeps out love and she was right. It kept out love and I wanted it that way. I didn't want to love again. Loving someone can hurt and I didn't want to get hurt anymore. So I chose the lonely path. Shutting off my heart so no one can ever hurt it." Her voice quivered and she looked back over her shoulder, her eyes searching Killian's and he stepped closer as if he could sense that she needed him, his hand settling on her shoulder, giving her the silent support she needed to continue and she turned back to David, her voice a lot stronger than before. "But he … Killian … he gave me hope again. He let me believe in love again. I don't know how it happened. I didn't want it to happen at first. But my heart wanted him. Right from the start. It was as if he was the person I searched for my whole life without even knowing what I was searching for."

"Yeah, I saw it." Mary Margaret said softly.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I was there when you first met him. Remember? I saw the sparks."

David still wore a wary expression on his face and furrowing his brows he scowled at Killian his voice slightly harsh as he inquired. "So, are you willing to make an honest woman out of my daughter?"

"David!" Emma almost yelled. She couldn't believe that he'd just asked Killian that question.

"So now I'm David again?"

"We are living in the 21th century and you might have been a prince at some point in your life. But this is not Fairytale Land." Emma replied. "We don't have to marry to avoid some scandal."

"Emma, it's okay." Killian wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back, forcing her to step back from David and somehow his touch calmed her down and she slipped her arm around him, leaning against him. For a second Killian forgot where they were as he tilted his head and pressed his lips against her forehead before he remembered that they weren't alone and turned his head towards her parents, his voice firm as he said. "I love your daughter. With all my heart! And I would feel honored if she ever decides to take me as her husband."

"Woahh, hold your horses, pirate." Emma actually stepped out of his embrace, looking up at him with a stunned expression on her face. "One step at a time. We agreed on taking it slow!"

"We did." Killian agreed, pulling her back into his arms, adding softly. "So you think you will stop loving me at some point?"

"No, I don't think I will ever stop loving you." Emma replied, a soft smile grazing her lips. "You are stuck with me forever."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Okay." David said obvious reluctance still tinting his voice.

"Okay with what?" Emma asked, looking at him questioningly.

"You have my blessing."

"Why the change of heart all of a sudden?"

"Because of the way you're looking at each other. I might not like it but I won't keep you away from the man you obviously love and who obviously loves you as much as you love him." David spoke softly, his gaze falling on his daughter as he continued. "I only want you to be happy, Emma. And if he can make you happy ..."

"He does." Emma interjected before he could say anything else and she slipped out of Killian's embrace, walking over to David and after only hesitating for a second she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dad."

~K&E~

_Sometime down the road_

Her fingers trembled and she was hardly able to slip the ring on his finger. The fact that she was able to put it on his left hand still brought tears to her eyes. She had finally managed to get control over her magic and had reattached it a while ago but she still wasn't used to him having both his hands. Her voice shook slightly as she finished her vows, changing the words deliberately, her eyes locking with his.

"I chose you. You were the one who gave me hope again. You were the one who showed me that true love is worth fighting for." Her eyes filled with tears and her voice was barely above a whisper as she continued. "I love you, Killian Jones. I will always love you. Nothing can change that."

"And I will always love you, Emma Jones."

~K&E~

She couldn't remember much of the reception afterwards. The whole town had been there. Even Regina and Gold. Regina probably mostly to show her good will, trying to put on a happy face for Henry's sake and Gold had been probably there for the same reason. Killian had given up on his revenge the moment he had chosen Emma and surprisingly it had been rather easy to convince Gold that Killian wouldn't pursue him anymore. Emma suspected that Neal had talked him into it and she really appreciated it but her relationship to him was still a little strained since she still couldn't forgive him entirely for putting all the blame on her and getting her into jail.

But actually Emma hadn't paid much attention to their guests, she was just too happy to think about anything else than her husband. She was married. To a pirate. To a man she was not very fond of at first. She had felt the pull right from the start but had tried to ignore it. But now she was here. Beside him. Carrying the ring on her finger that was binding her to him.

But she didn't need a ring. She had chosen him the moment she had pulled herself up from the ground in the alley. After he'd told her that he loved her.

And now they were lying in bed, facing each other, his fingers playing lazily with her ring while they talked about the day and their friends, arguing over their honeymoon plans because they'd still not decided where to go.

Leaning her head against the pillow she grinned up at him, intertwining her fingers with his. "So, pirate. Are you ready to start a family?"

"Aren't we already a family?"

"Yeah, we are." Emma replied softly. "But to tell you the truth I was dreaming about a blue eyed boy with dark hair and a wicked grin on his face matching this of his father even before I admitted to myself that I love you."

"You did?"

"I did."

"And what if it's a girl with blond hair and green eyes?" Killian asked with a mischievous twinkling in his eyes.

"Then she will wrap her father around her little finger the moment she is born." Emma replied bluntly.

"Yeah, probably." Killian chuckled. "Like mother like daughter, right?"

"Nice of you to acknowledge who is wearing the pants in our household."

"I didn't say that ..." Killian started but got interrupted as they heard a knock at the door a second before it opened slowly and Henry's head appeared.

"Mom? Killian?" Henry asked quietly. "Are you still awake?"

"Something wrong, Henry?" Emma pushed herself up, already wanting to get out of bed but the voice of her son stopped her.

"I had a bad dream and ... I know I'm too old but ... can I sleep here tonight?"

Before Emma even could open her mouth Killian lifted the blanket. "Hop in, lad."

Henry didn't need more reassurance as he rushed towards the bed and crawled over Emma to lay down between both of them. Turning around to her Henry scooted backwards until he was safely enveloped in Killian's arms and her throat closed up, her eyes shimmering with tears as she saw Killian pressing a kiss on Henry's head before he tightened his arm around him.

Smiling softly, she met Killian's gaze and gulping hard she lifted her hand, her fingers brushing tentatively over his cheek, her ring reflecting the soft glow of the moonlight and hardly able to get anything past the lump in her throat she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Killian replied, turning his head to press a kiss against her palm.

This was what she was always looking for. This was what she was longing for her whole life and now she finally found it.

A family.

She had finally found the place where she belonged.

She had finally found her home.

* * *

**Big thank you to all of you! I was blown away by the response to this little ficlet. I love writing highly emotional stories because these kind of stories just suck me in and make it so easy to write them, even the sappy endings. :-)**

**I hope you enjoyed the ride! I have two on-going CS stories to finish but I already have an idea for another multichapter story because these two characters are just so inspiring. Hope to see you there! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't intend to write an epilogue for this story but a dear friend of mine is celebrating her birthday today and this is my gift for her. It's just a glimpse into their family life! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_8 years later_

"Dad!" Gabriel rushed around the corner, closely followed by his best friend Paul, and he stumbled over the steps of the porch, almost hitting the ground face first if Killian hadn't stretched out his hand to grab his arm.

"Easy, Gabe! We don't want to drive to the ER again. Your mother would kill us if you have another laceration and ruin the barbecue."

His son grinned up at him, the smile splitting up his whole face and Gabriel just lifted his hand, brushing away the hair that was constantly falling into his eyes. Killian knew Emma's hands were always itching to just grab some scissors and cut them off. But with his six years Gabriel was old enough to decide for himself how his hair looked like and Emma might always try to deny it but their son could get pretty much anything he wanted from her when he gave her his puppy dog eye look, mostly because their son was a spitting image of himself and even he was able to get almost everything if he turned on his charm.

His thoughts were interrupted as his son tugged at his shirt to get his attention. "You promised, Dad!"

"What exactly did I promise?" Killian raised an eyebrow, his mouth twitching as he saw the annoyed expression on Gabriel's face.

"You promised Paul and me another pirate story."

"I did?"

"Daaaaadddd!" Gabriel whined, plopping down on a cushion in front of Killian's chair. "What happened after Captain Hook lost his hand to the crocodile? You've promised you would tell us the rest of the story."

"Okay, okay!" Killian, said, a lopsided grin turning up his mouth. "But I can't tell you the whole story. We would be here all night. But I'm gonna tell you how Captain Hook met Peter Pan."

"Awesome." Paul said, plopping down beside Gabriel, both their faces turned up to Killian, their eyes huge with anticipation as they waited for him to begin the story.

"Once upon a time ..." Killian started and both boys groaned as he began the tale with these words but Killian just grinned and continued.

He didn't actually tell them the truth, he always interwove true facts with the stories he'd read in this realm, mixing up fantasy and reality. For instance, he never really told them how cruel and unpleasant Neverland could be. They only knew it as a magical land full of strange creatures.

They also didn't know that he was the real Captain Hook. Emma and he had decided not to tell their children about his past until they were older.

Killian leaned forward in the chair, planting his elbows on his knees as he dropped his voice, telling them about the first encounter between Hook and Pan.

Emma was standing in the doorway, their two-year old daughter Keira on her arms as she watched the three persons on the porch. In moments like this it always hit her that she'd almost denied herself this life. The man on the porch wouldn't be her husband, the boy in front of him and the girl in her arms wouldn't even exist if she would have kept pushing him away. Like always her heart swelled in her chest as she realized how lucky she was to have them all in her life.

"He is always painting himself as a cruel and heartless villain in his stories."

Emma turned her head, smiling up at her other son. He'd outgrown her a while ago and now she had to look up at him since he was even a few inches taller than Killian. He'd grown into a very handsome man and with his twenty years he was already a heartbreaker. They didn't see him often enough since he went to MIT but he always managed to come to Storybrooke for the family barbecue on the first weekend of July.

"Because he was a villain." Emma stated softly. "It's not a lie. And we both know that he did things that could be considered cruel and heartless."

"But it's only one side of him and his villainous days are long in the past. He has changed and we both know who pulled him out of the darkness and back into the light."

"He did the same for me."

"I know." Henry wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. "You two were meant to be together and I really hope I will find the same love you two share one day."

"You just have to keep your eyes open, kid." Emma said, grinning as she saw his brows furrow when she called him kid. "You will find her eventually."

"I hope so." Henry replied and leaning forward he pressed a soft kiss on his mother's cheek, followed by a peck he dropped on his half-sister's forehead, smiling as she blinked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too." Emma whispered, lifting her hand to caress his cheek for a second before Henry turned around and walked towards Killian.

"And that's the story of how Captain Hook met Peter Pan." Killian said, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't stop there, Dad. What happens now?"

Henry leaned down and pulled Gabriel up from the ground, throwing him over his shoulder. "Leave Dad alone."

"Henry!" Gabriel shrieked, pounding with his fists on his brother's lower back. "Put me down!"

"No way, kiddo. Let's see how Gramps is doing with the grill."

Killian followed them with his gaze as they stepped onto the lawn, a huge smile plastered on his face as Henry put Gabriel down after a few steps and Gabriel rushed towards David, the story already forgotten for the moment as he asked David excitedly. "Do we have everything for s'mores, Gramps? You didn't forget to buy all ingredients, did you?"

"Of course not, Gabe." David replied, ruffling through his grandson's hair. "But first we are going to eat some burgers and you might want to eat some corncobs, too. You know your Mum and your grandmother want you to eat some vitamins."

"I don't need vitamins. Dad always says I'm very tall for my age."

"That you are, Gabe. But let's just don't give them anything to fuss about, okay? Afterwards we are lighting the campfire and you'll get your s'mores."

"Okay, Gramps. We don't want them to go all mother hens on us, right?"

Killian let out a chuckle upon hearing his son's reply and he startled slightly as he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He hadn't heard her approaching.

"Like father like son." Emma said, shaking her head, her smile softening as she looked down at her husband. "He is so much like you."

"And that's a bad thing?" Killian asked, a mischievous glint flashing over his eyes.

"No. Not at all. I'm just saying." Emma replied, shifting Keira in her arms as she started fussing. Leaning back, she looked into her daughter's eyes, asking softly. "Wanna go to Daddy for a while?"

Keira just nodded her head, the excitement of the day taking a toll on her and Emma leaned down, putting her into Killian's arms. Keira shuffled around for a bit in his lap until she found a comfortable position and laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, fisting her hand around the fabric of his shirt as the rest of her body relaxed.

Killian tightened his arms around her, a soft smile grazing his lips as he looked into her face before he lifted his gaze to Emma.

"Like mother, like daughter."

"Yeah, she knows where she belongs."

"In my arms?"

"Yes. It's the best place to be."

Emma turned around and pulled a chair beside his, sitting down with a sigh. She hadn't realized that she'd been on her feet almost all day until she felt her muscles relax. Pulling her arm through his, she leaned her head on his other shoulder, mimicking her daughter and they were silent for a few minutes, watching the scenery in front of them.

She could hear his heart beating under her ear and pulling back she looked up at him, the beauty of the moment closing up her throat and she raised her hand, letting her fingers play over his scruff.

"I'm so lucky." Emma whispered, sudden tears pricking her eyes and she gulped hard, scolding herself for being so emotional. "I can't thank you enough."

"For what?" Killian replied, his voice as soft as hers.

"For choosing me, for not giving up on me, for just being you."

"I admit there were a few seconds were I doubted your feelings. I wanted you to come to me. I didn't want to force you."

"And I did come to you."

"Yes, you did. You did come. And not only once if I recall it correctly."

"Killian Jones!" Emma jerked back, giving him a reproachful look, hissing under her breath. "You have our daughter in your arms. You should keep your sexual innuendos to yourself until we are alone."

"Will you give my special attachment a thorough examination when we are alone?"

"You are incorrigible."

"And you love it."

"Yes, I do." Emma replied, snuggling back against his shoulder. "I love you, Killian Jones."

Killian turned his head, pressing a kiss against her forehead and his hand searched hers, his thumb stroking gently over the back of her hand as he spoke softly. "And I love you, Emma Jones."

It was one of those moments where time seemed to stand still. One of those moments that would stay in your memories forever.

Everthing had started with one stolen night and now, eight years later, they were here. Together. Surrounded by their family.

It hadn't been easy but in the end their love had overcome all obstacles and doubts. Two kindred spirits had seeked out each other, two lost souls had called out for each other, two broken hearts had found each other to heal.

They belonged together. They were meant to be.


End file.
